I. Field of the Disclosure
A metering system for solid particulate is disclosed. More specifically, but not exclusively, a metering system with variable application rate controls for particulate matter, such as dry fertilizers, is disclosed.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Particulate metering systems use varied approaches to control the rate at which particulate is metered. In such instances where the particulate is fertilizer, there's a significant interest in controlling the application rate of the fertilizers, and specifically controlling the application rate across separate rows in a field. In other words, what is desired in at least one application is a dry fertilizer metering system that can adjust or vary the application rate on a row-by-row basis—one row receiving fertilizer(s) at a desired rate while another row receives fertilizer(s) at the same or another desired rate. In most instances of multi-row metering using pneumatics, the distance from the air source to the discharge point for the row unit farthest from the metering implement is greater than the distance from the air source to the discharge point of the row unit closest to the metering implement. Therefore, complications can arise generating sufficient airflow to meter particulate to all of the row units while controlling the application rates. Still further, the particulate traveling through an airflow path of the metering implement can experience wall friction, requiring greater upstream air pressure and increased power consumption to meter the particulate at desired application rates. Losses and frictional effects within the system also increase the likelihood of lag and clogging. Many desire to reduce the power consumption of the particulate metering implement while controlling and/or ensuring consistent application rates across all of the row units.